O que acontece em Midgard permanece em Midgard
by Gabi Hiddleston
Summary: O que era pra ser uma noite de diversão na terra, se transformou em um pesadelo para Loki, mas Thor sabe como fazer seu irmão se sentir melhor... Muito melhor. Slash. Lemon. Presente de Retribuição para a gatona da Mello Evans!


**Título: **O que acontece em Midgard permanece em Midgard

**Beta:** Eu mesma, então nãos se assustem com os erros.

**Advertências:** ●Slash● Thor/Loki● Lemon●NC-17● Se não gosta então pode ir embora, ao contrario de mim que estou perdidamente apaixonada por esse shipp.**  
**

**Fanfic de retribuição, sim estou retribuindo ao presentão lindo que a Mello Evans escreveu pra mim. Ainda mais por eu ser a culpada por ela ter voltado a escrever depois de tanto tempo. Te digo uma coisa, você também me incentivou a escrever Thorki, fique sabendo. Então Mello ta aí sua fic que eu tinha prometido. Mas vou te avisando ela não chega nada perto do que você escreve, mas eu fiz de coração e espero que você goste das perversidades. Muahhahahaha**

**Thor© Marvel Comics/Studius**

* * *

**T&L **

- Midgard... Não sei quem é mais louco Loki. – Thor seguia o seu irmão em direção ao ponto onde fariam a passagem. – Você ou eu de concordar com em descer até a terra escondido de nosso pai.

Os irmãos se encontraram no local e horário combinado e agora Loki os conduzia para o lugar aonde eles fariam a passagem até a terra, provavelmente era algumas das passagens secretas que o moreno usava para se aventurar pelos reinos.

- Para de ser medroso Thor. – Loki olhava para traz vez ou outra para olhar para o irmão. – Você sempre teve medo do nosso pai, não acha que já cresceu bastante para esquecer isso.

- Olha... Eu estou aqui não estou? – Thor parou de andar e Loki fez o mesmo, inclinou cabeça e fixou aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis em cima do loiro.

- Está sim... – Deu alguns passos e ficou de frente com o Deus do Trovão e deu um sorriso. – Não vamos brigar agora... Hoje nós vamos nos divertir. – Segurou o rosto do mais forte e lhe deu um beijou os lábios.

O local era bem afastado, nos arredores de umas das florestas de Asgard e após uma longa caminhada com Thor toda hora perguntando a Loki se já estava chegando, o moreno estava começando a se irritar.

- É aqui... – Loki se virou para encarar o irmão.

- Finalmente... – O loiro bufou e encostou-se a uma das arvores. – E agora?

- Bom... Particularmente... – O moreno se aproximou de Thor passando a mão nas suas vestes. – Eu gosto muito das roupas que usamos aqui, principalmente as que você usa, mas...

- Mas...? – Thor juntou a mão de Loki com a sua entrelaçando seus dedos.

- Os mortais se vestem de uma forma um pouco diferente. – O Deus mago fez uma careta ao se lembrar disso tirando uma risada do irmão. – Então fica bem quietinho Thor.

- Para quê?

No final da pergunta Thor sentiu-se um pouco estranho, sentiu uma coceira no estômago e algumas luzes a sua volta e no mesmo instante estava trocado, ou melhor dizendo trocados. Ele percebeu isso, pois Loki tinha as roupas diferentes da que estava segundos atrás.

- Mas o que é isso? – Thor olhava para o irmão encantado.

Loki vestia uma bela camisa de uma cor cinza escuro e calças pretas, o Deus do Trovão ficou encantado em como o irmão ficara lindo com as roupas de humanos.

- Gostou? – Loki fez uma pequena referência com a cabeça, o moreno era sempre tão elegante. – Você também está lindo com essas roupas que eu escolhi pra você.

O loiro olhou rapidamente para baixo passando as mãos em seu peito sentindo a textura do tecido e se viu vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta, aquelas roupas eram tão leves que tinha a sensação de estar nu, mas tinha que admitir... Loki tinha bom gosto.

- Pra quem não gosta dos assuntos da terra você soube escolher bem nossas roupas. – Loki apenas balançou a cabeça e virou as costas para Thor.

- Vamos. – Loki caminhou entre umas árvores grandes e com troncos grossos quase não dando para passar entre elas de tão juntas que estavam e olhou para seu irmão que estava para traz. – Anda logo Thor, nós temos que passar juntos, caso contrario você se perderia e nem quero pensar onde você poderia parar.

Thor se apressou ficando ao lado do irmão apoiando uma das mãos no ombro mo moreno, este lhe lançou um olhar e sorriu.

Em apenas um passo ambos foram parar num beco escuro com altas paredes de ambos os lados, mais a frente podiam ver o que parecia ser uma rua e seguiram até lá, de inicio ambos se assustaram com tana luz e sons, pessoas por todos os lados, quando Thor se deu conta Loki estava bem colado ao seu corpo e sentiu seus dedos longos buscarem os seus. Os dois estavam bem no meio da Times Square em Nova Iorque.

- Está tudo bem Loki. – Ele apertou os dedos do irmão passando segurança. – Vamos nos divertir, não foi pra isso que viemos aqui?

- Sim... – Loki encarou aqueles olhos azuis elétricos do irmão e se sentiu seguro. – Vamos nos divertir.

Após caminharem pelas ruas, olhando tudo, as pessoas, o modo como elas agiam, como se vestiam Thor estava amando aquilo tudo, na volta teria que agradecer muito a seu irmão por fazer isso por ele.

Entraram em uma boate, sem saber muito o que era o lugar, mas Thor insistiu que entrassem ali por causa das pessoas que se aglomeravam na porta.

Não tiveram problemas para entrar, Loki tinha suas magicas e os guardas nem perceberam. Dentro da boate, mais luzes só que dessa vez era uma lugar escuro com luzes muito brilhantes de várias cores. E aquele som, devia ser algum tipo de música, pois pessoas dançavam e se movimentavam ao som dela, caminharam até lugar mais afastados e sentaram em uma das mesas.

- Uma vez ouvi uma história de nosso pai que ele costuma tomar uma bebida aqui na terra que se chama cerveja. – Thor praticamente gritava para que seu irmão ouvisse o que dizia. – Eu vou ver se consigo isso.

Mal terminou a frase e Thor viu uma bela mulher de cabelos castanhos se aproximar, ela era bonita e não tirava os olhos dele, Loki se segurou para não fazer os cabelos da mulher virarem cobras, não gostou nada da forma como ela olhava pra Thor.

- O que vão tomar hoje rapazes. – Ela tinha a voz melosa e continuava a se insinuar para Thor que achou engraçado o jeito dela.

- Eu quero cerveja. – O loiro abriu aquele sorriso enorme para a moça, Loki estava começando a não gostar da ideia de irem a terra. – Você vai beber Loki?

- Não. – A resposta foi seca e Thor percebeu que tinha algo incomodando.

- Uma cerveja saindo. – A garota ainda deu mais uma olhada para o Loiro e saiu.

- O que te aflige irmão? – Thor acariciou o joelho do irmão por baixo da mesa. – Ficou sério de repente.

- Não é nada. – Loki pensou um pouco e decidiu não ter um ataque, era uma noite de diversão, sorriu e recebeu outro do loiro.

Logo a moça irritante voltou com a bebida de Thor e com mais algumas investidas, sem obter sucesso se afastou para atender outra mesa.

Thor tomou sua cerveja toda e queria mais uma, e não parava de tentar fazer Loki beber com ele, sem sucesso, loki apenas o observava e ouvia Thor dizendo em como estava adorando aquilo tudo.

Parecia que tudo estava dando certo quando mais uma vez a moça que trazia as bebidas voltou com mais uma cerveja para Thor, mas desta vez ela resolveu ser mais ousada. A moça entregou a cerveja para Thor, se debruçou na mesa em direção aos ouvidos do loiro.

- Essa é por minha conta. – Sussurrou nos ouvidos do Deus do Trovão que não esboçou nenhuma reação, ao contrario do seu irmão.

- Como ousa... – Loki ficou de pé num pulo, seus olhos estavam escuros de raiva. – Sua mortal petulante.

- Loki, por favor, irmão se contenha. – Thor segurou Loki pelos ombros bem no momento em que o moreno erguia suas mãos para lançar um feitiço na moça.

- Essa mulherzinha tocou em você. – Loki tirou os olhos da mulher que olhava espantada e chamava os seguranças para encarar o irmão. – Eu irei fazer os cabelos delas virarem cobras.

- Não Loki! – Thor empurrava o irmão em direção a saída e olhava na direção de dois seguranças que vinham atrás deles. – Temos que ir embora daqui, vamos. Já chamamos muita atenção.

Saíram da boate e sem enrolação já estavam de volta a Asgard, na mesma floresta, Loki pisava fundo e corria na frente de Thor. No palácio Loki correu para seu quarto querendo ficar longe de Thor, o ciúme consumia seu ser e não respondia por qualquer coisa ou animal que o loiro pudesse virar.

Não conseguiu despistar Thor e já estavam dentro de seu quarto, com um movimento das mãos fechou a porta com tudo fazendo um estrondo.

- Loki se acalma. – Thor tinha medo de se aproximar mais do irmão, da ultima vez que brigaram Loki o transformou em um pequeno ratinho por um dia inteiro. – Eu não fiz nada.

- Eu já estou cansado disso Thor. – Loki apontou o dedo em direção ao irmão e esse retesou o corpo se preparando para a magia que cairia sobre si. – Eu tenho que aguentar essa maldita da Sif dando em cima de você e quando eu resolvo sair daqui e ficar longe disso tudo acontece a mesma coisa na terra, só que bem pior com uma mortal.

- Mas Loki você sabe que eu não correspondo ao que Lady Sif sente por mim. – Thor disse aliviado por ainda ser ele mesmo. – Ela sabe muito bem disso, quanto a mulher da terra eu não tive culpa, ela veio pra cima de mim... Eu não pude fazer nada. – O loiro disse se rendendo e deu um forte suspiro baixando a cabeça

Loki andou até uma das janelas de seu quarto onde tinha a visão de toda Argard, ainda era noite ali e céu tinha um numero infinito de estrelas. O vento entrava tranquilo e fresco pela janela, os estalos de madeira queimando vinha da lareira que aquecia e deixava tudo com uma cor amarelada, o moreno respirou fundo, ambos nem perceberam que ainda estavam com as roupas de mortais.

O moreno deitou-se em sua cama e virou de costas para Thor que estava parado perto da porta apenas o observando, com certeza ainda temia que ele o transformasse em um sapo ou algo do tipo, soltou uma risada baixa ao imaginar tal coisa.

Thor percebendo que Loki se acalmara deitou-se ao lado do moreno passando os braços em volta dele afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço branco e liso do mago sentindo seu cheiro único, enquanto isso o loiro enroscava suas pernas com as longas pernas do moreno.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu amo apenas você, não sabe irmão. – Thor falou no ouvido dele afastando os cabelos negros e macios, Loki se encolheu sentindo um arrepio subir em sua nuca e uma quentura se instalar nas suas partes baixas.

- Eu sei Thor... - Loki mantinha os olhos fechados para intensificar a sensação do corpo grande e quente de Thor em contato ao seu. – Eu também te amo perdidamente.

O Deus do trovão desceu a mão pelo tórax e abdômen do moreno, puxou a camisa de dentro da calça colocando a mão por dentro sentindo e apertando a quentura da pele daquele lindo mago, Loki soltou o ar preso nos pulmões com um gemido fraco.

Esse som fez algo ligar dentro de Thor e logo sentiu seu membro pulsar dentro da calça aproveitou para se esfregar no mais magro. Loki tirou a mão de Thor que lhe acariciava os mamilos e colocou na meio de suas pernas mostrando o quando aquele loiro o deixava louco.

Com a outra mão livre Thor agarrou os cabelos do moreno enquanto tentava abrir o zíper e ter mais contato com aquele órgão pulsante e ereto de Loki, este o ajudou com isso abaixando um pouco a calça deixando livre sua bem visível e pulsante ereção.

Thor tomou o pênis quente com a mão e o massageava acarinhado também as bolas vez ou outra, bombeando com perícia fazendo gemidos manhosos e cheios de luxuria sair pelos lábios do mago. Loki empinava a bunda em direção a ereção do loiro que gemia fraco com esse limitado contato.

- Ah irmão... – Thor gemia na orelha de Loki pra depois beijar seu pescoço, sua mão ainda trabalhando conforme os gemidos iam aumentando. – Você gosta quando eu te masturbo assim?

- Eu amo quando você me toca de qualquer jeito Thor. – Sua voz saia com dificuldade, juntou sua mão com a que Thor usava para masturbá-lo. - Isso é tão gostoso.

O mago sentia o hálito quente do loiro em seu pescoço, aquela voz grave no seu ouvido e a mão grande o tocando, massageando, a única coisa que conseguia fazer era gemer e gemer ainda mais conforme os movimentos foram aumentando. Ele queria tanto aquilo, desde que acordou naquele dia queria Thor em sua cama, só para ele, o loiro o estava levando a beira da loucura com investidas cada vez mais rápidas.

- Ahhh Thor... – Jogou a cabeça para trás no instante em que derramou seu líquido perolado nas mãos do loiro atingindo o orgasmo.

Thor limpou as mãos no próprio lençol e virou Loki para que pudesse beijar seus lábios, chupar sua língua sentindo todo o gosto daquele desejo proibido, foi um beijo cheio de paixão mostrando que a noite tinha apenas começando.

Thor deixou os lábios de Loki ficando de pé ao lado cama, começou as tirar aquelas suas roupas de humanos, sem muita paciência arrancou a camisa de uma só vez voando botões pela cama e tratou de tirar a calça com a ajuda de Loki sentado na beira da cama, soltou um gemido rouco de alívio quando sentiu seu membro livre.

Loki mordia os lábios ao ver toda aquela beleza, aqueles lindos músculos definidos de Thor na sua frente, puxou o loiro pela cintura e segurou o pênis do mesmo passando a língua na glande deixando bem molhada até que o colocou inteiro na boca, sentia Thor puxar seus cabelos e ouvia seus gemidos que saiam sem nenhum pudor, isso fazia seu corpo todo se arrepiar.

- Sua boca é tão maravilhosa, irmão... – Thor segurava Loki pelos cabelos e ajudava com os movimentos precisos que o fazia ficar sem forças nos joelhos e gemeu ainda mais quando o moreno passou a massagear suas bolas. – Ahh Loki... Desse jeito eu não vou demorar muito...

Mas algumas sugadas e Loki sentiu o líquido quente do irmão nos seus lábios e escorrer por seu queixo, Thor o ajudou a limpar seu rosto com a camisa que estava jogada no chão e seguida posicionou a camisa em frente a sua boca e Loki cuspiu o gozo do irmão.

Observou o moreno ainda vestido e tratou de arrancar as roupas dele assim como fez com as suas, rasgando-as com facilidade deixando a pele branca a mostras iluminada apenas pelo fogo que ardia na lareira do quarto.

Thor empurrou Loki pelo peito o deitando na cama e deitou-se por cima da cintura com as pernas de cada lado do corpo, passou a língua nos lábios avermelhados de delicados do moreno e depois os beijou com vontade descendo pelo queixo e depois pescoço mordendo e lambendo deixando marcas avermelhadas por causa dos pelos de sua barba loira.

Sentia o órgão novamente ereto de Loki junto ao seu que começava a responder ao contato, ouvia os protestos do irmão dizendo que sua barba o machucava, mas sabia que o moreno adorava o seu jeito rústico e quando ele esfrega a barba nele. Voltou aos lábios, mas os beijos não se prolongavam devido aos gemidos baixos saindo pela garganta e o ar que teimava em faltar.

Com movimentos rápidos Thor saiu de cima do moreno e o virou de costas, ficou algum tempo apreciando aquela vista que ele tanto amava, Loki tinha a pele tão branca e macia, os músculos pouco definidos de suas costas e uma bunda linda.

- Vai ficar só parado me olhando. – Loki ergueu um pouco o rosto de lado para poder olhar o loiro. – Esses não são meus planos pra essa noite Thor.

Thor gargalhou com as palavras do irmão e começou a agir, primeiro mordeu a nuca do irmão o provocando, beijando e esfregando a barba fez o mesmo com as costas até parar nas nádegas. O loiro mordia e beijava uma nádega após a outra as deixando completamente vermelhas. Loki não aguentava mais tanta espera, sentia seu pênis pulsar de desejo pressionado contra o peso de seu corpo.

Por fim, como se Thor pudesse ler seus pensamentos pegou na sua cintura e puxou seu quadril para cima para facilitar o acesso ao que desejava. O loiro debruçou-se sobre o corpo de Loki e levou dois dedos até a boca dele e pediu para que os chupasse.

- Chupe bem os meus dedos... Deixe-os bem molhados pra poder te preparar. – Sua voz saia rouca no ouvido do Deus mago que chupava os dedos com vontade e ele esfregava seu órgão entre as nádegas do moreno.

Quando estava bem molhados Thor tirou os dedos da boca do irmão e levou até a entrada de Loki, circundando para lubrificá-lo e em seguida com cuidado inseriu um dedo sentindo a lugar pulsar e o moreno gemer contra os lençóis. Após alguns movimentos colocou mais um dedo, desta vez Loki gemeu mais alto e praticamente jogava o seu corpo contra os dedos do loiro e pedia por mais.

Então o Deus do trovão se ajeitou atrás do moreno que tinha a bunda bem empinada, colocou uma mão em sua cintura e posicionou seu membro na entrada penetrando com estocadas lentas, Loki mordia os lábios sentindo a dor inicial daquela invasão do membro de seu irmão que não era nada modesto.

Thor soltou um gemido longo quando seu pênis foi completamente engolido pelo buraco quente e apertado de Loki e logo os movimentos que estavam lentos começaram a ficarem mais rápidos, com estocadas fortes. Loki sentia a visão ficando turva tamanho era o desejo, seu irmão era muito bom no que fazia e em poucos minutos o acertou no ponto exato dentro de si fazendo uma corrente elétrica passar por todo o seu corpo e um pré-gozo escapar por sua ereção.

- Thor... Isso... – O moreno disse o nome do loiro de uma forma que Thor já sabia que o tinha acertado, as contrações contra seu órgão também revelavam isso. – Mais forte.

Segurou com força os quadris do irmão para poder acertar com força desta vez e se arremeteu com tudo, Loki se contraia contra suas investidas o deixando cada vez mais próximo de seu clímax. O moreno gemia a cada estocada, seus corpos se chocavam e um som inconfundível se espalhava pelo quarto.

Thor passou a masturbar Loki conforme as investidas, o moreno gemia de uma forma que deixava o loiro ainda mais louco de prazer e sem muita demora sentiu seu gozo preencher o moreno. Loki sentiu o líquido quente dentro dele e a voz rouca de Thor gemer seu nome no exato momento em que o seu foi derramado sobre o lençol.

O torpor pós-gozo tomou conta do corpo de ambos, após Thor se retirar de dentro do irmão se jogou na cama puxando Loki para ficar junto de si. O moreno se acomodou no peito largo e suado do irmão sentindo os braços fortes o abraçar e permaneceram assim até recuperarem completamente o fôlego.

- Loki. – A voz calma e firme do irmão foi até aos ouvidos do moreno. – Me promete uma coisa?

Loki apenas ergueu a cabeça e passou a encarar o irmão que finalmente o olhou com seus olhos de safira.

- Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu hoje na terra. – Thor passava os dedos pelos fios de cabelos escuros no rosto de Loki os arrumando. – Vamos deixar o que aconteceu em Midgard.

- O que aconteceu em Midgard? –

Loki entortou os lábios e franziu o cenho olhando para Thor que tinha a mesma expressão no rosto não entendendo nada até que suavizou a expressão entendendo a intenção do irmão, Loki sorriu de volta e se agarrou mais ao corpo do irmão, podia ouvir o som acelerado do coração dele. O som que significava toda a razão de sua existência.

**FIM**

* * *

Ahhh... Que gracinha né gente? Esse shipp me pegou completamente, dos pés a cabeça me dominou completamente e espero que te pegue também.

Agoraaaaa... Eu quero reviews leitores lindos, quero muito saber se eu mando bem com esse casal, a opinião de você é muito, muito importante pra mim. Então se você quiserem ver mais Thorki por aqui, comente!


End file.
